<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schoethe Sugar Daddy ff by Miss_Marry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253822">Schoethe Sugar Daddy ff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry'>Miss_Marry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Tinder ohne Rinder", ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Dozenten Goethe, Es ist nicht gut aber ich glaube lustig, Faust references, Friendship, Geiler Goethe, Ich kann nicht schreiben, Justicia (de Sade) Anspielungen, M/M, Modern AU, Papa Haydn, Schiller hat kein Geld wie wir alle, Schiller schreibt ffs, Shakespeare ffs, Skittles, Studenten Schiller, Sugar Daddy, Title later, Uni AU, Zucker Papa, sugar daddy Goethe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie könnte man keine Inspiration bekommen durch Anmerkungen wie etwa Friedrich Schlegels: "Goethe behandelte den kränklichen, oft launischen Dichter [Schiller] wie ein zärtlicher Liebhaber, that ihm alles zu Gefallen, schonte ihn und sorgte für die Aufführung seiner Trauerspiele" ?<br/>Doch bis die beiden dahin kommen ist es ein langer Weg :o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alles nimmt seinen Anfang, auch wenn man nicht immer genau sagen kann wo alles WIRKLICH angefangen hat :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hoven von Hoven: Wo bleibst du, Mann?? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoven von Hoven: Kommst du noch? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoven von Hoven: Wir warteeeeeen</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Der Depp: Bin gleich da </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schiller ist nicht gleich da. Er sitzt sogar noch in der Bahn, die er gezielt ausgesucht hatte, weil er weiß, dass sie ihn verspätet ankommen lassen wird.</p>
<p>So ist es immer.</p>
<p>Am Abend stellt er noch den Wecker richtig und nimmt sich vor, alles geregelt zu bekommen, verschläft aber dennoch. Streicher sagt immer, es läge daran, dass er es hasse, Student zu sein und dass solche „Missgeschicke“ immer dann geschehen würden, wenn das Innere sich sträube. Nur starker Wille alleine sei es, der dagegen anzukämpfen vermöge; doch Schiller hat nicht nur keinen „starken“ Willen, sondern auch keinen Willen an sich.</p>
<p>Streicher hat vermutlich recht, dieser liebe Mensch. Schiller denkt kurz an den hübschen jungen Mann, der mit dem gemeinsamen Freund Körner und ihm seit einigen Monaten in einer WG wohnt, dann beißt er in seinen roten Apfel und schaut aufmerksam aus dem Fenster. Als er bald darauf aussteigt, wirft er das abgeknabberte Kerngehäuse in den Mülleimer der Haltestelle, genauso wie er es jeden Morgen tut und es für ihn mittlerweile zu einer Art Ritual geworden ist. Der Apfel steht für ihn da, als seine eigenen Neigungen und Interessen, die nun mal in den Abfall gehören, bevor er den Campus betreten kann.</p>
<p>Das anhaltende Vibrieren des Telefons in seiner Tasche, gibt ihm eine Ahnung von der Menge der Nachrichten, die seine wartenden Freunde gerade an ihn verschicken und bringen ihn dazu seine Schritte zu verschnellern. Schließlich sieht er sie alle da vor dem Haupteingang versammelt. Petersen auf der Treppe hockend, Hoven an dem Geländer angelehnt und Scharfenstein, der schon auf ihn zu eilt.</p>
<p>„Mensch, Schiller! Was lässt du uns so lange warten?“</p>
<p>Eine Entschuldigung kann er noch nicht mal aussprechen, da drückt er sich schon an ihn und umarmt ihn zur Begrüßung. „Die Vorlesung hat schon angefangen! Geht es dir nicht gut?“</p>
<p>„Doch, doch.“, gemeinsam gehen Sie die Treppen herauf. „Nur ein bisschen Schnupfen bekommen.“</p>
<p>„Na hoffentlich ist das kuriert bis Donnerstag! Da geht die erste Runde auf mich!“, pfeift Petersen fröhlich, während Hoven ihm auf die Beine hilft, damit sie zusammen herein gehen können.</p>
<p>„Du alter Suffkopf! Denkst du nur an das Trinken?“</p>
<p>„Hey hey, das ist alles für meine Studien! Vergesst nur nicht meine alkoholischen Studien!“</p>
<p>„Der Idiot wartet nicht mal bis Freitag mit einer Kneipentour.“, Hoven schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und legt Schiller die Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles klar, mein Freund?“</p>
<p>Die beiden Kindheitskameraden mustern einander. „Ja, ich kam nur nicht aus dem Bett.“</p>
<p>„Typisch für dich.“</p>
<p>Schiller ist sich sicher, wenn sie wie früher noch Nachbarn wären, würde Hoven schon dafür sorgen, dass er rechtzeitig kommt. Genau den Apfel, den er selbst an jedem Tag wegschmeißt, würde sein Freund stattdessen mit in die Vorlesung nehmen. Er lernt mit so einem Eifer, man könnte ihn glatt dafür beneiden, dass er sich als einziger wirklich für das Medizin-Studium interessiert.</p>
<p>Bevor Petersen weiter von seinen Ausgehplänen berichten kann, betreten sie den Hörsaal und gelangen so leise wie möglich in eine der hintersten Reihen. Gemeinschaftlich knarzen die Holzbänke, wenn sie diese herunterklappen und ein Rascheln in ihren Taschen folgt, während sie ihr Papier zum Mitschreiben herauskramen, doch der deklamierende dickere Mann, namens Professor Abel, nimmt davon Nichts wahr.</p>
<p>Schiller findet ihn privat sehr nett und hatte auch schon das ein oder andere gute Gespräch mit ihm, doch zuhören kann er trotzdem nicht. Auf seinem Papier finden sich keine Notizen wieder, sondern Zeichnungen von kleinen Männchen und Pferden. Die Gedanken schweifen davon- zu Anfang, ohne dass er das wollte, schließlich immer gezielter. Eigentlich ist er kein Tagträumer, aber in Situationen, wie diesen, würde er alles tun, um der Realität zu entkommen- Augen zu und durch. Nichts anderes bleibt ihm übrig, während die Zeit nicht zu vergehen wollen scheint und am Ende der Veranstaltung doch sehr plötzlich vorbei ist.   </p>
<p>Hoven blickt ihn wie nach fast jeder Veranstaltung mit leisem Vorwurf an, doch bevor eine Diskussion beginnen kann, scheucht der muntere Petersen sie alle schon aus dem Saal heraus und in Richtung Cafeteria quer über den Campus. Schiller windet sich rechtzeitig aus der Gruppe, bleibt stehen und erklärt den verblüfften Freunden, er müsse dringend in die Bibliothek.</p>
<p>„Willst du lernen oder so?“</p>
<p>„Steht eine Hausarbeit an? Wieso weiß ich das nicht??“</p>
<p>„Ist etwas passiert?“</p>
<p>Schiller winkt diese Fragen, die allesamt ungläubig klingen und gleichzeitig gestellt werden, schnell ab. „Nein, keine Sorge! Aber ich muss dringend ein Buch zurückgeben.“</p>
<p>Hoven schnaubt leicht. „So wie ich dich kenne hat es weniger mit deinem Studium zutun und mehr mit deinem Shakespeare.“</p>
<p>Da wird der Student rot, wie seine feurigen Haare. „Nein, diesmal nicht-“</p>
<p>Scharfenstein lächelt ihn nur an. „Ärgern wir ihn nicht und lasst uns lieber froh sein, in dem Schatten solch eines Genies wandeln und atmen zu dürfen!“</p>
<p>Die drei lachen da herzlich und Schiller beginnt damit sich nervös durch seine wirren Locken zu fahren. „Ja, haha.“, gibt er tonlos wieder. „Sehr lustig.“</p>
<p>„Ich meinte es nicht so!“</p>
<p>„Aber ich gehe dann jetzt, wir sehen uns später zur Laborübung!“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten dreht Schiller sich herum und marschiert davon.</p>
<p>Wie er es hasst, wenn die anderen so von seinen Texten sprechen- besonders Scharfenstein, der doch sein Lektor ist und sie immer als einer der ersten lesen darf. Das sind zwar seine Freunde, dennoch Narren ohne eine Leidenschaft!</p>
<p>Ob sie ahnen, dass er gar nicht die Bibliothek im Sinn hat? Er schüttelt den Kopf und versucht sich einzureden, dass es keinen großen Unterschied macht- sind doch trotzdem nichts anderes als Bücher das Ziel seines Vorhabens.</p>
<p>Er beschleunigt die Schritte, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren und irrt in einem anderen Gebäude der Universität herum, welches ihm viel weniger vertraut ist als das Vorherige. Schließlich erreicht er den Hörsaal und betritt zum zweiten Mal am Tag eine bereits laufende Vorlesung, diesmal jedoch noch leiserer und ohne noch einen freien Sitzplan ergattern zu können. Diesmal ist der Dozent nun mal nicht ein einfacher Professor Abel, sondern eine kleine Berühmtheit, zu deren bekannten Lehrveranstaltungen jeder Student gerne kommen möchte. Deswegen setzt sich Schiller auf die Treppen und rutscht an den Rand, damit er niemandem den Weg versperrt. Von diesem ungünstigen Platz aus kann er jedoch kaum etwas sehen, gibt sich aber schon zufrieden damit etwas hören zu können und schreibt eilig mit seiner Tasche auf dem Schoß als Unterlage alles mit.</p>
<p>Niemand bemerkt natürlich, dass er in der falschen Fakultät sitzt, oder dass er ein Laie ist. Niemand wundert sich darüber, dass er, ein Medizin Student, hier in seiner kleinen Freistunde auf dem Boden hockt und einer Germanistik-Vorlesung lauscht, als wäre sie eine Himmelshymne.</p>
<p>Er schließt die Augen, da er ja sowieso nichts sehen kann und öffnet sie nur, um sich Buchtitel aufzuschreiben, die er unbedingt als nächstes aufsuchen will, um Ideen niederzukritzeln und um Zitate dieses großen Meisters der mächtigen Sprache aufzuschreiben. Kein einziges Bildchen findet sich auf dem Blatt diesmal wieder, Schiller hat besseres zu tun, als auch nur einen Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Die Erregtheit seines Geistes geht in den Körper über, er zittert leicht und spürt Anspannung in jedem seiner Muskeln. Die langen Beine muss er über mehrere Stufen ausstrecken und angestrengt daran denken, nicht mit den Füßen zu zappeln. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen und nickt leicht, wenn er einer Aussage von Unten zustimmt und schreibt sich sein Gegenargument auf, wenn dem nicht so ist.</p>
<p>Der Dozent führt eine Diskussion mit sich selbst und scheint sich uneinig zu sein. Er philosophiert über Themen, von denen Schiller bereits gelesen, aber zu denen er sich bisher nicht getraut hat, selbst nachzudenken und eigene Thesen aufzustellen; doch jetzt in diesem Moment kommt es ihm so vor, als ob der Gelehrte mit seiner festen Stimme komplett in ihn eindringen und ihn dazu auffordern würde selbst zu denken, selbst zu sprechen, gar selbst zu schreiben.</p>
<p>„Die Metamorphose der Pflanze…“</p>
<p>Er kann nicht mehr sitzen bleiben, Schiller springt beinahe auf und zieht jeden Blick auf sich.  </p>
<p>Ohne nachzudenken steht er da, mit seinem Papier in der Hand und der anderen wie in der Schule zu einer Meldung erhoben.</p>
<p>„Bitte, Dr. Goethe!“, ruft er aufgeregt und atemlos. „Ist es nicht viel eher so, dass….“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi ^-^<br/>Ich hatte echt Lust das zu schreiben und habe auch schon einiges vorgearbeitet.<br/>Die Ideen habe ich aus Gesprächen mit meiner liebsten Freundin und freue mich am meisten, dass sie das hier immer lachend liest :3 &lt;3<br/>Dass es schon Sugar Daddy ffs über Schoethe gibt, ist wohl offensichtlich, denn das Ship gibt dieses Szenario echt vor - ich hoffe ich kann irgendwann mehr davon lesen...<br/>Ich freue mich natürlich über jede Anmerkungen von den Seelen, die das tatsächlich lesen :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitel 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schiller macht sich einen Spaß draus und chattet mit seinem Dozenten auf einem Forum der besonderen Art... So lange bis es ernst wird, dann hat er plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so viel Spaß.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Es ist Spätsommer, der Abend bricht über die Stadt. Das Küchenfenster einer der vielen Studentenwohnungen beschlägt sich.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Friedrich Schiller flucht leise vor sich hin, während er versucht wenigstens etwas von seinem verbrannten Essen aus der Pfanne zu kratzen. Das passiert ihm oft, verdammt oft, und er sollte wirklich aufhören beim Kochen zu schreiben- er sollte auch aufhören das Zeug trotzdem zu essen- aber was soll man schon machen, wenn man am Ende des Monats Zweifel haben muss, ob die nächste Miete komplett gezahlt werden kann? Seitdem er mit seinen beiden Freunden in diese zweitklassige Wohnung gezogen ist, geht alles zwar etwas besser; sie kostet weniger, er hat keine fremden Menschen mehr um sich, vor denen er Angst haben braucht und wenn er krank wird, (was oft passiert) hat er wenigstens jemanden um sich – aber er hat dennoch nicht wenige Geldsorgen und ist weiterhin miserabel im Kochen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Schiller zuckt die Schultern und tut das was er in diesem Fall immer tut; er fügt noch mehr Ketchup zu dem undefinierbaren Gericht hinzu und öffnet das Fenster, damit Rauch und Gestank verschwinden. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dann setzt er sich zurück an den Tisch, isst ohne hinzuschauen und blättert eine Seite von dem vollgeschriebenen Notizbuch um, um zu ignorieren wie chaotisch das Leben ist und dass er eine Menge anderes Zeug für die Universität zu tun hätte. Stattdessen schreibt er einfach weiter und immer weiter- an einer Story, von der er weiß, dass sie gut wird. Er weiß das, und seine fünf Leser wissen das auch. Das sind mehr als nur Fanfictions, das ist seine Zukunft! Es war ja sehr offensichtlich, dass er der beste Schreiber des ganzen Shakespeare-Fandoms war, auch wenn die Zahlen nicht als sehr beliebt erklären, was weder er, noch seine Freunde nachvollziehen können. Besonders mit seinem besonders authentischen selbsterstellten Charakter, Dr. Ritter. Der könnte sich problemlos zwischen Othello und Hamlet einreihen, ohne dass er groß auffallen würde. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kurz gesagt: Schiller schreibt Geschichten. Geschichten mit Herz und Leidenschaft, die gut genug waren ihn von dem schrecklichen Geschmack abzulenken. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Er ist schon ganz in der Lektüre vertieft, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wird und Körner mit wedelnden Armen herein kommt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Schiller! Schiller!“, ruft er aufgeregt und stürzt gleich zu ihm, in der Hand hält er sein Telefon, welches ihm jeden Moment runterfallen könnte. Das letzte Mal, als der Freund ihn so gesehen hatte, hatte er überraschender Weise etwas Geld in einer alten Jacke von sich gefunden, deswegen erwartet er nun ein ähnliches Anliegen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Was ist denn?“, fragt Schiller und sieht von seinem Geschriebenen auf, doch der Ältere hustet erst. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Oh! Hast du schon wieder etwas angebrannt??“, eilig tritt er an das Fenster und wedelt sich frische Luft zu, was der andere als eher übertrieben empfindet.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„So oft passiert mir das nun auch nicht!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Doch, aber egal!“, er winkt es als gleichgültig ab. „Schau was ich gefunden habe!“, Körner zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und setzt sich ihm gegenüber, um ihm das Handy unter die Nase zu drücken. „Ist das nicht dein Dozent?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Schiller betrachtet den Bildschirm zunächst gelassen, muss dann jedoch stark lachen, als ihm bewusst wird was er vor Augen hat, oder eher wen. Definitiv und unzweifelhaft ist das Herr Dr. Goethe, wenn er auch viel schelmischer in die Kamera schaut, als er ihn jemals persönlich gesehen hatte, was ebenfalls über seine Pose gesagt werden kann. Er steht ihm den Rücken zugewandt, ganz lässig mit der Jacke über der Schulter an der Tür, als wolle er gerade auffordern mitzukommen, um Reiche-Menschen-Dinge zu tun. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Schiller kann sein Lachen kaum verbergen, er prustet los und macht ohne nachzudenken einen Screenshot, um dann Körner anzuschauen, der ebenfalls noch nach Luft ringt und Tränen in den Augen hat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Wo hast du das her?!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Die Antwort bleibt aus, weil beide sich noch immer nicht beruhigen können. „Du wirst es mir nie glauben.“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Ganz ehrlich Korni…“, der rothaarige Student lehnt sich mit dem Arm am Tisch ab und schließt das Buch schon mal, denn er ahnt, dass es eine längere Geschichte wird. „Bei dir wundert mich gar nichts mehr.“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Okay okay! Ich sage es frei heraus!“, eine Pause entsteht und Schiller zieht seine hellen Augenbrauen hoch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Nu?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Nein ich kann nicht!“, wieder kichert er und wedelt sich Luft zu.  Schiller ist halb geduldig, halb genervt und wird dann durch ein Vibrieren wieder auf das Telefon aufmerksam. „Huh? Wer hat dir da geschrieben?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Oh mein Gott! Hat er schon geantwortet??“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Wer?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Na Goethe!“, Körner reißt ihm das Handy aus den Händen und bricht in einem erneuten Lachanfall aus, bei dem er auch zulässt, dass ihm das Gerät entnommen wird.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Schiller öffnet aus Instinkt sofort den richtigen Chat auf einer schmierig aussehenden App, der er erst keiner Beachtung schenkt und sucht dann den Bildschirm nach allen wichtigen Informationen ab, bevor er die Nachrichten liest. Das Profilbild zeigt den Doktor und auch alles andere schließt darauf, dass es wirklich er ist, der seinem Freund „geantwortet“ haben könnte.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Hey~ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Na Hübscher? Suchst Du deinen Daddy?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nun wird Schiller über und über rot, er spürt die wohlbekannte Hitze im Gesicht und bringt auch kein Lachen mehr hervor. Er schaut Körner erneut an, der sich eingekriegt hat und versucht zu lesen, dann aber große Augen macht und weiter lacht. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Was zur Hölle, Korni??? Was ist da los?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Oh Mann ey! Dieser Perverse, ey!“, er nimmt das Handy zurück und tippt grinsend. „Was schreiben wir ihm da nur zurück?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Ich habe dich was gefragt!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Okay, okay! Aber nicht, dass er sauer wird, weil wir nicht antworten!“ Körner legt sein Telefon weg, schaut in die Schüssel mit dem Essen und probiert etwas, verzieht wie zu erwarten das Gesicht und nimmt dann eine Hand des beunruhigten Schillers. „Streicher hat mir die App gezeigt, ich weiß nicht genau von wem er die hat… aaaber…. Naja…. Wir haben etwas an dich gedacht“, nun spricht er plötzlich ganz schnell. „Sei uns nicht böse, okay?? Aber du hast immer so Geldprobleme und so und wir müssen dir immer was leihen und so – nicht, dass das schlimm ist! Für mich wirklich nicht, ich schwör‘s!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Schiller wartet einfach, bis der andere anfängt richtig zu erklären- was noch eine Weile dauern wird, da kennt er ihn. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Körner wedelt mit den Händen impulsiv in der Luft herum, als würde es ihm helfen endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Damit kann man halt schnell Geld verdienen und muss nicht arbeiten- aber ich kann mir auch net so vorstellen, dass das wirklich was wird! Also so richtig, richtig klappt!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Was klappt?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Geld zu bekommen!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Wie kriegt man da Geld, Korni?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Man bekommt es…. Von anderen…“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Aha?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Ja, man muss nur ein bisschen nett sein…“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sie beide schauen sich einen Moment lang an. „Du redest nicht von Sugar Daddys, oder?“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hier bricht Körner wieder in ein Lachen aus und obwohl es noch ein paar Sekunden dauert, stimmt Schiller mit ein.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Wir wollten dich nur etwas reinlegen, Schilling! Aber dann auf einmal, dieser Goethe! Ich kann nicht mehr!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sie wurden von dem Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen und Körner schaut kurz drauf während er sich neue Tränen wegwischt, dann lacht er wieder. „Oh mein Gott!“ </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Was, was, was??“, die Stimme wurde sehr aufgeregt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Körner räuspert sich und liest vor. „ </span>
  <em>
    <span>‚Ich hoffe du bist gut erzogen und wirst Daddy nicht lange warten lassen‘</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Obwohl Schiller im ersten Moment erneut lacht, nimmt er das Handy wieder an sich und beendet alles. „Was auch immer das war…“, erklärt er, während er die App deinstalliert. „Das war sehr cringy und komisch und ich muss es sofort vergessen, wenn ich jemals wieder zurück zur Uni möchte.“ Er gibt es zurück und tippt davor damit seinem Freund auf die Brust. „Und was dich und Streicher angeht! Hört auf mir einen Sugar Daddy zu suchen!“ Er lacht zwar, aber meint das ernst. Den Idioten ist wirklich viel zuzutrauen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Körner zieht eine Schnute, nickt dann jedoch und setzt sich seitlich auf Schillers Schoß, um ihm den Kaffee weg zu schlürfen. „Du hast ja schon uns, ne?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ist es Verzweiflung? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vielleicht Angst vor dem Leben?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Geldnot, sehr sicher sogar. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Aber nicht nur solcherart Gründe hatten ihn dazu bewogen…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bestimmt auch Neugier.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Und Neugier war doch gut -</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wie Goethe schon einmal gesagt hatte: Bildung beginnt mit Neugier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aber gerade wegen Goethe kann Schiller es sich nicht schönreden, als er abends in seinem Bett liegt, mit dem Handy in der Hand und das gleiche Bild des Professors betrachtet, welches Körner ihm zuvor gezeigt hatte. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Es ist eine Woche vergangen, für einige Klausuren ist mal mehr, mal weniger gelernt worden, sein Geschriebenes kommt gut voran und vor allem ist Schiller krank geworden… wobei das nicht ganz wahr ist. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Normalerweise, wenn er krank ist, bedeutet es meist, dass ein Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus nicht zu umgehen ist – jetzt ist es nur eine kleine Erkältung, die ihn ins Bett wirft : nichts Ernsthaftes für ihn.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Es ist nicht schwer gewesen sich mit den gleichen Daten bei dieser schmierigen App anzumelden, wie sein Freund es bereits getan hat: der dumme Name ist ihm nicht entfallen und nach kurzem ausprobieren hatte Schiller teilweise gerührt herausbekommen, dass das Passwort sein eigenes Geburtsdatum ist.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Goethe hatte ihm nicht mehr geschrieben. Die Frage, ob Schiller „seinen Daddy“ suche, ist immer noch das letzte, was dasteht und er erinnert sich zugleich, warum er damals sofort ausgemacht hatte.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Und warum ist er wieder hier?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ach ja – die Neugier…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Guten Abend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es war beinahe ein Schock, als Goethe – wenn es wirklich, wirklich Goethe ist – nach sehr kurzer Zeit antwortet. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Sehr förmlich, dafür dass Sie einfach nicht mehr geantwortet haben. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Solch ein Verhalten akzeptiere ich normalerweise nicht.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Schiller spürt wie seine Wangen über und über rot werden. In seinem geistigen Auge stellt er sich vor wie Goethe die gleiche Mahnung in seinem Vorlesungsraum macht und dabei seinen Zeigefinger zu einem Monolog über Tugend und Moral erhebt, das hatte er nun schon oft genug gesehen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre, dass Sie auf mich zurückgreifen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Wird etwa dringend Geld benötigt? Hum? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Zur Info: diese Masche kenne ich bereits… Ich bin zwar sehr gütig, aber eine Gegenleistung verlange ich dennoch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was erlaubt der sich bitte?! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Danke, aber nein. Ich bin an keinem Geld interessiert. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Aha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Und wenig später folgt: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Also suchen Sie hier nach Ihrer großen Liebe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schiller greift zu seiner Wasserflasche unter dem Bett und flucht, als er bemerkt, dass sie leer ist. Es dauert einen Moment, bis er wirklich aufsteht und an das andere Ende von seinem Zimmer geht – das nicht sehr groß ist – und eine neue, die letzte, Wasserflasche herausnimmt. Dabei tippt er eilig seine Antwort und setzt sich, statt zurück in sein Bett zu kehren, an seinen Schreibtisch, wo ihn Lernzettel und unerfüllte To-Do Listen erwarten. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Das geht Sie gar nichts an.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seltsamerweise folgt jetzt keine direkte Nachricht, Schiller muss ganze sechs Minuten warten, in der er seine Dokumente ordnet, weil er nicht lernen möchte, obwohl er lernen muss. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann aber sowieso zu abgelenkt sein von dem laufenden Gespräch.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Sie amüsieren mich.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Soll ich Ihnen sagen was ich über Sie denke? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Ich denke nicht, dass Sie großartig eine Meinung von mir haben können. Dafür habe ich zu wenig geschrieben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Dennoch glaube ich zu wissen, dass Sie sicher ein armer Student sind. Wer weiß was Ihnen Not macht – vielleicht die Stromrechnung? – aber Sie sind zu stolz, um direkt nach Geld zu fragen.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aus irgendeinem Grund können Sie nicht richtig arbeiten, also ist das Ihr letzter Ausweg. Noch sind Sie, wie gesagt, zu stolz, aber schon bald werden Sie sich anbieten, weil Sie wirklich Geld brauchen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schiller ist zeitweise geschockt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dieser Mann hört sich viel zu sehr nach Dr. Goethe an… oder vielmehr so, wie er sich Goethe privat immer vorgestellt hatte, dazu hatte er ja auch nicht ganz unrecht.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Er antwortet nicht und fixiert das Lehrbuch scharf, dabei fühlt er sich seltsam unangenehm. Etwa so, wie wenn einem etwas peinliches passiert, man sich aber nicht sicher ist, ob es jemand anderes mitbekommen hat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Habe ich recht?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Nein. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warum schreibt er überhaupt noch mit ihm? Was für eine Schnappsidee! Der Hauptgrund ist sowieso gewesen, herauszufinden ob sich wirklich Goethe hinter dem Profil verbirgt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Nein? Ach, dann erwähne ich einfach so, dass mir einige Bilder für den Anfang reichen würden. Besonders gegen etwas Unanständiges hätte ich nichts. Wie Sie es mögen! Vielleicht wollen Sie sich ja erstmal ganz lieb vorstellen?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ein gewisser Ekel macht sich in Schiller breit, auf die gleiche Art, wie es ihm schon mal gekommen war, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass seine Schwester von einem schmierigen Typen im Supermarkt angesprochen wurde. Das geht zu weit, damit will er sich wirklich nicht abgeben. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Besser wäre es jetzt das Handy einfach wegzulegen und zu lernen – zumindest soviel, dass man gerade mit 3,9 bestehen würde; aber er kannte sich selber zu gut, um wirklich daran zu glauben. Er weiß von sich ganz genau, dass er ein hitzköpfiger Idiot ist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Sind Sie Goethe, der Professor der Germanistik? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hah.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Der Student spürt Triumph in sich aufsteigen, als die Antwort ausbleibt. Zufrieden fängt er endlich an zu lesen und auch, wenn er das Thema und jedes seiner Teilgebiete hasst, läuft es ganz gut. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Er fühlt sich unglaublich überlegen, bis er die neue Nachricht liest. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Soso</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ein Student aus W. also? Und welche Fakultät?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Keine Sorge, auch wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen… Ich werde Sie finden. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Und sollten Sie mir etwas Schandhaftes tun, ich verspreche Ihnen… die ganze Geschichte geht eher für Sie schlecht aus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schiller spürt Panik in sich hochkommen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dabei ist das doch gar nicht nötig.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Das ist nur Panikmache ohne festen Grund dahinter. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kein Grund zur Sorge.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kein Grund zur Panik.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Das ist nur eine leere Drohung. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Ich habe keine Angst.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Das müssen Sie auch nicht haben</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Wenn Sie lieb zu mir sind. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Ich muss gar nichts.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Und warum?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sicher ist es noch ein Teil - unberechtigter - Panik, aber Schiller spürt die Wut schon in sich hochkommen. Bei manchen Themen wird er einfach schnell sensibel, das geht jedem so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mein_name_ist_korn: Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn… weil ich frei geboren bin und frei in jeder meiner Entscheidungen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daraufhin eine längere Pause. Jetzt ist auch wieder das Lernen undenkbar geworden. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Ich kenne Sie. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Werther.Herr: Sie gehen in meine Vorlesungen, meistens am Mittwoch.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Schiller wirft das Telefon im ersten Affekt weg. Dann besinnt er sich, hebt es auf, schaut ob es irgendwie kaputt gegangen ist -zum Glück nicht- und deinstalliert die App sofort wieder.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dann rennt er entgeistert in die Küche, als er sie leer findet ruft er laut nach seinen Freunden und sprintet fast in Richtung ihrer Zimmer. „Körner! Körner! Streicher!“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Beide öffnen sofort die Türen und Schiller bleibt stehen, nicht wissend was jetzt kommen soll. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Was ist denn??“</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>„Schilling??“</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>Er blinzelt und fährt sich durch die wilden Locken. Immer noch total krank, ganz blass und ausgehungert steht er da und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Eh, nichts!“, und damit rast er wieder ins Bett. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Bald darauf versorgt man ihn mit frischer Hühnersuppe und Kamillentee. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ob ich mit "W." wohl Weimar meinte oder doch eine Anspielung auf die Leiden des jungen Werthers mache...? </p><p>Leute!! Ich bin jetzt ganz ganz fertig mit dem Abi T-T Es interessiert sicher niemanden aber ich bin soo glücklich, dass ich es der ganzen Welt erzähle &lt;3<br/>Und ich hoffe natürlich auch, dass das Kapitel ganz unterhaltsam war T-T<br/>Ich muss sagen dass es am lustigsten ist diese peinlichen Nachrichten zu schreiben :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitel 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: „Lecken Sie mich doch! Im Arsch!! Ich werde mich niemals mehr bei Ihnen melden! Sie Perverser!“<br/>Ein wunderbares Gespräch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Semesterferien sind mehr anstrengend als schön gewesen – Schiller war zu seiner Familie nach Stuttgart gegangen und wie es so üblich ist, hielten ihn die vielen Schwestern und vor allem die Mutter auf Trab. Noch dazu hatte er wie jeder andere Student viel gearbeitet und ganz umsonst seine Medizinbücher mitgeschleppt, wo doch sowieso nicht reingeschaut wurde.</p>
<p>Naja, Mama lebt immer noch in dem Glauben, dass er glücklich ist mit dem was er nun schon seit fünf Semestern tut, und so hatte doch alles seinen Erfolg.</p>
<p>Wie groß die Freude nun ist wieder zurück in die gemeinsame Wohnung zu kommen und seine beiden besten Freunde in der Küche sitzen zu sehen!</p>
<p>Sowohl Körner, als auch Streicher springen auf und übersehen Schiller mit Umarmungen und ebenfalls mit einigen Küssen, danach folgt ein geselliger „Willkommen zurück!“-Abend: sie kochen zusammen eine Lasagne, die nicht gelingt und trinken mehr Wein als ihnen gut tut, dabei lautes Geschichten erzählen und gemogeltes Kartenspiel.</p>
<p>Am Morgen wacht Schiller in dem Bett von Streicher auf, der wiederum bei Körner liegt und der an Schillers Seite – doch es bleibt nicht lange Zeit um darüber nachzudenken wie es dazu gekommen ist. Es scheint organisiertes Chaos zu sein, als er in sein Zimmer rennt und die Sachen für den ersten Tag an der Uni zusammensucht. Die Gestalt in dem Bett bewegt sich nur langsam und so beugt sich Schiller über ihn und schüttelt ihn. „Körner! Körner steh auf!“</p>
<p>„Nur fünf Minuten…!“</p>
<p>„Die haben wir nicht!“, der blonde Rotschopf reißt die Decke weg und Körner schreit.</p>
<p>„Kaffee ist fertig!“, ertönt es zeitgleich aus der Küche und bald darauf steht Streicher nur in Unterhosen mit einer Tasse für Schiller in der Tür. </p>
<p>Er dankt ihm aus den Tiefen seines Herzens, trinkt und bindet sich einen unordentlichen Zopf. Als er die Tasche auf die Schulter nimmt, ist Körner gerade mal soweit sich aufgesetzt zu haben und sich die Augen gewischt zu haben. „Hab’n schönen Tag!“, murmelt er ihm zu und Schiller macht sich lachend auf den Weg, schnappt sich einen Apfel im Vorbeigehen und beißt rein, wenn er die Bahn erreicht.</p>
<p>Als er den Campus betritt, ist es das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit, dass er an die schmierigen Nachrichten erinnert wird, die er mit „Dr. Goethe“ geschrieben hatte, obwohl er noch immer überzeugt ist, dass das ein Fakeprofil gewesen ist. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte die anschließende Warnung nicht vergessen werden.</p>
<p>Er schüttelt den Gedanken ab und marschiert lieber zu den verhassten Vorlesungsräumen und spätestens als er seine noch verhassteren Dozenten sieht, fühlt es sich so an, als wären die Ferien nie gewesen.</p>
<p>Da ändern auch seine Freunde nichts. Petersen scheint schon wieder etwas trunken zu haben (wobei nicht klar ist, ob es sich um ein „wieder“ oder ein „noch“ handelt) und Hoven präsentiert sich so vorbereitet, wie zu seiner großen Lebensaufgabe.</p>
<p>Die Themen der folgenden Stunden waren unangenehm und auch angsteinflößend, (zumindest für Schiller, vielleicht liegt es an seiner Ahnungslosigkeit?) doch nichts kann ihn von seinen Goethe-Gedanken abwenden. Es wird so schlimm, dass er dauerhaft das Gefühl hat paranoid zu werden, wenn er nicht bald etwas dagegen tut und das Schicksal will wohl, dass dies gleich heute geschieht, - denn es gibt ihm eine Freistunde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er sieht die Chance darin und macht sich gleich auf in die Germanistik-Vorlesung, die schon begonnen hatte. So leise und so unauffällig wie möglich schleicht er oben in den Saal hinein und setzt sich auf den erst besten Platz, doch er bemerkt schon, wie er angesehen wird. Von… so ziemlich jedem. Selbst Leute vor ihm drehen sich extra herum und das bringt Schiller dazu rot zu werden. Nicht nur ein bisschen. Sein ganzes Gesicht wird zu einer Tomate und er würde am liebsten die Zeit zurückspulen und dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Raum nicht betritt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Warum? Warum schauen die mich alle an?</em>
</p>
<p>Verwundert sieht er umher, bis er den Blick nach unten richtet, wo ihm ein paar braune Augen begegnen, die von niemand anderen als Doktor Goethe selber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er ist ein gutaussehender Mann, gerade so 30 Jahre alt und beinahe an der Spitze seiner Karriere. Das strahlt Selbstsicherheit aus, und ganz sicher hat er die auch - schon alleine wie er dasteht, es wirkt fast schon arrogant.</p>
<p>Seine Kleider sind sehr fein, obwohl er so jung ist legt er scheinbar sehr viel Wert auf diese. Schiller hatte ihn noch nie ohne mindestens Anzughose, Sakko und Hemd gesehen, ansonsten trägt er gerne noch eine passende Weste, die eigentlich nicht mehr zeitgemäß sind, aber ihm doch wirklich gut stehen.</p>
<p>Eben jener Goethe schaut ihn noch einen Moment an, räuspert sich dann jedoch und fährt fort: „Wenn Sie für Ihre Arbeiten zu diesem Thema noch eine Quelle zum Zitieren benötigen, empfehle ich Ihnen meine eigenen Werke… Damit sind Sie besser bedient, als mit anderem Fusel.“</p>
<p>Noch ein Beispiel, an dem man gewisse Arroganz festmachen könnte.</p>
<p>Die Studenten wenden sich glücklicherweise gleich wieder von Schiller ab und reagieren auf das Gesagte mit stillem Augenrollen.</p>
<p>Schiller nimmt seinen Block diesmal nicht heraus. Seine Tasche lässt er auf den Schoß liegen, schlingt die Arme um jene und fixiert den Vortragenden, mit einem gar zu unwohlen Gefühl im Magen.</p>
<p>Eigentlich hatte er sich von dem Besuch ja etwas Klarheit erwartet, aber was sollte dieser Blick? Zuvor schien er ihn noch nie wirklich angesehen zu haben, von den paar Malen abgesehen, in denen sie miteinander gesprochen hatten und Schiller größtenteils nur erklärte, warum er die Vorlesungen besucht ohne das dazugehörige Fach zu studieren.</p>
<p>Jetzt bereut er sehr hergekommen zu sein: erst diese unangenehmen Blicke und jetzt auch noch die sichere Gewissheit, dass er von nun an die ganze Zeit denken würde, dass der Mann da unten nicht nur ein arroganter reicher Sack war, sondern auch ein widerlicher, schmieriger…. Sack.</p>
<p>Er würde gleich wieder gehen, wenn das Risiko nicht zu groß wäre, erneut zu auffällig zu sein.</p>
<p>Also wartet er… nicht nur bis zum Ende der Vorlesung, sondern auch bis die meisten Studenten gegangen sind. Erst dann steht er auf und geht zurück, oder eher, er will zurück gehen, wird dann jedoch abgefangen von zwei Mädchen, die er zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.</p>
<p>„Bist du Schiller?“</p>
<p>„Das bin ich.“, antwortet er perplex und deutet auf sich. „Friedrich, wenn ihr wollt.“</p>
<p>Sie kichern daraufhin und er freut sich jetzt schon das am Abend Streicher und Körner zu erzählen. Irgendwie überkommt ihn sogar nicht wenig Stolz, die beiden sind schließlich recht hübsch, die eine sogar sehr.</p>
<p>„Nett, aber wir sollen dir sagen, dass der Herr Doktor mit dir reden möchte.“</p>
<p>Er blinzelt. „Welcher Herr Doktor?“</p>
<p>„Der Goethe.“</p>
<p>„Oh.“, macht er nur. Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn. „Dann eh… Danke, Mädels.“</p>
<p>Tuschelnd verabschieden diese sich und mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl geht er auf nach unten zu Goethe.</p>
<p>Goethe, der ihn gerufen hatte.</p>
<p>Goethe, der sich immer verdächtiger macht.</p>
<p>Und Goethe, … der ihn erstmal ignoriert, wenn er da ist.</p>
<p>„Herr Goethe…“, fängt Schiller nervös an, während der andere ihn sogleich scharf unterbricht.</p>
<p>„Herr Doktor.“</p>
<p>„Verzeihung, Herr Do-“</p>
<p>Doch er winkt ab und sammelt weiter Blätter von dem Schreibtisch auf. „Setzen Sie sich. Warten Sie.“</p>
<p>„Okay.“, er folgt dem Befehl sofort und es fühlt sich unendlich lange an, bis alle anderen nicht nur den Saal verlassen haben, sondern auch, bis Goethe in scheinbarer Seelenruhe seine Sachen eingepackt hat.</p>
<p>Muss Schiller nicht gleich zu seiner eigentlichen Vorlesung? Oder steht nicht sogar eine Laborübung an?</p>
<p>All das ist schnell vergessen, wenn Goethe endlich zu ihm kommt; beide Hände ihm gegenüber auf den Tisch gelegt und von oben auf ihn herabgeblickt.</p>
<p>Der Geruch, der von seinem Parfum ausgeht, ist nicht klar zu definieren, es riecht nach reichen Menschen und einem Glas alten Weins vor dem Kamin an einem regnerischen Abend. Schiller bemerkt jetzt aus der Nähe, dass Goethes Augen nicht nur braun, sondern gar golden sind. Die Haut strahlt beinahe schon tägliche sorgfältige Pflege aus… Zusammenfassend: er sieht nicht schmierig aus, eigentlich sogar eher wie das Gegenteil. Sein ganzes Gesicht derart schön, dass es unecht wirkt.</p>
<p>„Ich habe Sie schnell gefunden.“, sagt er dann, halb laut, halb leise. In Schillers Nacken stellen sich die Haare auf und seine Augen werden direkt größer,- er öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn gleich auch wieder erst in totaler Verwirrung, dann in erschreckender Gewissheit.</p>
<p>Auf Goethes Lippen erscheint ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, die Augen funkeln belustigt. „Na na, kein Grund so blass zu werden.“, er streckt die Hand aus und legt sie an Schillers Wange, der so perplex ist, dass er es geschehen lässt. Vorerst. Noch realisiert er nicht mal was wirklich passiert. „Sie haben wohl nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell geht, hum?“</p>
<p>„S-sie sind es… wirklich?“</p>
<p>Goethe muss nicht selbst antworten, sein Blick spricht schon für sich.</p>
<p>Da legt Schiller die eigene Hand an seine und tut sie schnell weg. Eilig, mit einem leichten Zucken.</p>
<p>„Wie?“</p>
<p>„Ich gebe Ihnen einen Hinweis… „Lange Rede, Kurzer Sinn“.“</p>
<p>„Was?“</p>
<p>Mit einem missbilligen Schnalzen schüttelt Goethe den Kopf. „Das sagen Sie oft, das ist von Ihnen und sehr einprägsam. Könnte mal ein Sprichwort werden.“</p>
<p>„Ja, ist es, Ich weiß, dass das von mir ist!“, giftet Schiller nun zurück. Er mag es gar nicht für dumm gehalten zu werden, was gerade definitiv der Fall ist. Verlegenheit mischt sich da nur noch dazu unter.</p>
<p>„Na, das haben Sie geschrieben. Daran habe ich Sie erkannt.“, er macht eine kurze Pause. „Sie Dummerle.“</p>
<p>Schiller spürt wieder wie er errötet. Seine Gesichtsfarbe springt schnell von weiß zu rot und seine Augen von groß zu riesig.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kann das wahr sein? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hat er mich tatsächlich wegen so einer Dummheit erkannt?</em>
</p>
<p>„Na na.“, macht Goethe wieder. „Da sind wir aber überrascht, hum?“</p>
<p>Nachdem immer noch geschwiegen wird, beugt er sich vor und greift wieder an Schillers Wange, diesmal tut dieser die Hand aber schnell und entschieden weg.</p>
<p>„Was soll das denn??“</p>
<p>„Wie frech Sie sind!“, Goethe lacht und versucht erneut ihn anzufassen, doch der Student wird nur störrischer und springt schließlich von seinem Stuhl auf, was jedoch nur mehr zu amüsieren scheint. „Ach wie schön!“</p>
<p>„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein??“</p>
<p>Als ob Nichts wäre, zupft Goethe erstmal an seiner Jacke bevor er antwortet. „Ich wollte einen süßen Vorgeschmack, aber Sie machen es spannend.“, die braunen Augen schauen nun intensiver, fast schon lächerlich aufrichtig. „Sie können sich immer an mich wenden, wenn Sie Geld brauchen. Am Anfang reichen mir auch kleine Gegenleistungen.“</p>
<p>Im ersten Moment ist Schiller zu schockiert um zusammenhängende Sätze von sich geben zu können, und weil er keinen Wortbrei hervorbringen möchte, zeigt er kurz nur mit dem Finger auf den Mann ihm gegenüber. „Das – ich- Ich habe das nicht nötig!“</p>
<p>„Ach ja?“</p>
<p>Warum soll er sich eigentlich rechtfertigen? Clever wäre es, jetzt einfach sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, doch wenn es ein Thema gibt, das Johann Christoph Friedrich Schiller so richtig provoziert und in Fahrt bringt, dann ist es Selbstbestimmung und Freiheit.</p>
<p>„Egal wie arm ich bin, so etwas zu tun wäre unter meiner Würde! Schon alleine der Gedanke!“</p>
<p>Goethes Gesicht hellt sich auf als würde er ein unglaubliches Schauspiel sehen. „Ihre Würde also.“</p>
<p>„Ja, nichts ist heiliger!“</p>
<p>„Ach, was ist das schon?“, fragt er gezielt und bewusst provokant.</p>
<p>Natürlich durchschaut Schiller das, aber er lechzt gerade danach zu antworten. „Beherrschung der Triebe durch die moralische Kraft ist Geistesfreiheit, und Würde heißt ihr Ausdruck in der Erscheinung!“, versetzt er scharf und fühlt sich unglaublich überlegen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Der war gut, das hat gesessen.</em>
</p>
<p>Aber Goethe lacht. Lacht ihn aus.</p>
<p>„Was? Was lachen Sie da?“</p>
<p>„Ihre Jugend ist so… ah! Jetzt wünsche ich nur mehr Sie zu haben.“</p>
<p>Der Rotschopf schnauft. „Sie können mich nicht besitzen.“ Mittlerweile ist es richtige Wut, die in ihm kocht. „Der Mensch ist frei geboren!“</p>
<p>Statt eine Antwort zu geben, formte der andere nur ein tonloses „Awww“ mit den Lippen.</p>
<p>Da ist es vorbei mit Schiller. „Lecken Sie mich doch! Im Arsch!! Ich werde mich niemals mehr bei Ihnen melden! Sie Perverser!“ Endlich geht er aus der Sitzreihe raus und nimmt den direkten Weg zur nächsten Tür nach draußen ohne sich nochmal umzusehen.</p>
<p>Nur noch einen Nachruf bekommt er mit. „Sie werden noch sehen! Ich freue mich schon, wenn Sie wiederkommen!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schiller ist wütend.</p>
<p>So sehr, er kann sich nicht mal an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er derart gefühlt hatte.</p>
<p>Die ganze Fahrt über sitzt er im Bus, starrt aus dem Fenster heraus und ist derart mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er nicht mal seine Kopfhörer heraus holt, um wie sonst Musik zu hören. Die Außengeräusche stören ihn auch nicht, kein bisschen. Selbst seinen Freunden hatte er nicht Tschüß gesagt, so dass die sich jetzt ordentlich wundern, ohne dass er das erste Mal gewesen wäre.</p>
<p>Die Erkenntnis, dass Goethe tatsächlich und wirklich ihm Geld geboten hat für ein paar anzügliche Bilder von sich oder sonstige Leistung, ist so unglaublich ekelerregend und schockierend, - noch dazu dieses Gespräch, das er gerade geführt hatte!</p>
<p>Im Kopf geht er immer wieder durch, was für Argumente oder Sätze er noch hätte sagen können, um Goethe zu verwirren oder ihn zu übertreffen… so vieles fällt ihm da ein! Eigentlich hätte er glatt da bleiben können und ihn mit seinem Wissen und seiner Überzeugung determinieren können!</p>
<p>Aber nein, nein… Es ist gut, dass er gegangen ist. So etwas muss er sich nun wirklich nicht anhören.</p>
<p>Von der ganzen Sache bleibt nichts als neugewonnene Erfahrung und Ekel zurück, er sollte sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigen oder sich irgendwie beeinflussen lassen.</p>
<p>Schiller steigt rechtzeitig aus dem Bus aus, schlingt seinen gelben Schal enger um sich und läuft geschwind zu sich nachhause, seinen Gedanken weiter nachhängend.</p>
<p>Es wird wirklich keine Folge geben, beruhigt er sich weiter, denn er studiert ja gar nicht Germanistik, deswegen muss er Goethe auch nicht mehr sehen. Wenn er nicht mehr in seine Vorlesung geht.</p>
<p>Was natürlich schade ist auf einer Seite, weil sie wirklich interessant und lehrreich sind… und der Perverse einige exzellente Bücher herausgebracht hat, die Schiller mehr als einmal gelesen hat.</p>
<p>Aber! Vielleicht ist es sowieso einfach an der Zeit, sich endlich auf Medizin zu konzentrieren… So kann es ja auch nicht ewig weiter gehen und Hoven würde ihm sicher helfen. </p>
<p>Da gibt es eigentlich nichts zu überlegen, egal was passiert; wie sollte er dem Mann noch zuhören können, nachdem der ihm angeboten hatte sein „Daddy“ zu sein?</p>
<p>So schwachsinnig Dämlich ist das, dass es dem Studenten fast schon die Röte ins Gesicht treibt, als er mit stockendem Atem die Treppen zu seiner WG hoch geht.</p>
<p>Genug davon. Genug davon für heute und auch für die nächste Zeit.</p>
<p>Das nimmt er sich vor, bevor er die Wohnung betritt und tatsächlich werden seine Gedanken sofort umgeschwenkt; immerhin ist das erste was er hört ein Weinen aus der Küche.</p>
<p>Im Flur legt er seine Tasche auf den Boden und kommt dem Geräusch gleich nach, dann sieht er seine beiden Freunde am Tisch sitzen, der schrecklich unaufgeräumt ist. Körner, der sogleich aufschaut, scheint in großer Verzweiflung zu sein über Streicher, der sich halb-hysterisch in seinen Armen windet und gleichzeitig nach Luft hechelt und weint.</p>
<p>Einen Moment lang steht Schiller nur erschrocken da, dann stürzt er schnell an Streichers Seite, um ihn ebenfalls zu drücken und zu trösten. Der schaut von Körners Arm auf und sein schwarzes volles Haar, das ihm durch die Tränen im Gesicht klebt, lässt ihn dabei wie einen Irren aussehen. Sanft streicht Schiller ihm über die Wange, schaut in die nassen, dunklen Augen und fragt ohne Worte, was passiert sei. Als Streicher den Mund öffnet und redet, ist sein Stimmchen noch ganz angeschlagen.</p>
<p>„Schiller… Oh Schiller...“, er schaut weg und streicht sich mit seinem Ärmel Tränen und Rotze aus dem Gesicht. „Sie… ich… wurde zugelassen.“</p>
<p>„Zugelassen wofür?“, alarmiert schaut Schiller zu seinem anderen Freund, der genauso ratlos die Achseln zuckt und den Kopf schüttelt. „Wofür denn zugelassen, Andreas?“, drängt er daraufhin weiter, vertrauter, damit Streicher sich weiter erklärt.</p>
<p>„D-die Uni in… in Wien…“</p>
<p>Körner und Schiller selbst fahren ruckartig auf und ziehen die Luft gleichzeitig ein.</p>
<p>„Aber Streicher, Mann!!“, von oben wird dem Weinenden auf den Rücken geklopft und verwirrt drückt Schiller ihm die Hände. „Aber das hast du dir doch so gewünscht! Ein Auslandssemester!“ Als Student der Musik und Musikgeschichte gibt es kaum etwas, das er mehr begehrt hatte.</p>
<p>„Ja natürlich habe ich es mir gewünscht!!“, schluchzt er laut. „Sehr sehr sehr! Und jetzt kriege ich auch noch eine Zusage!“</p>
<p>„Was ist denn dann das Problem?“, Körner streicht ihm sanft durchs Haar und versucht kläglich es zu ordnen, doch auf eine Antwort müssen sie, wegen des Geweines, durch das man Nichts versteht, warten.</p>
<p>„A-aber ich kann nicht!“</p>
<p>„Das ist doch nicht wahr.“, aufmunternd drückt Schiller ihm die Hand und steht auf um die Taschentücher zu suchen. Für ihn wurde in dieser Sekunde klar, dass es kein Problem gibt und der Freund etwas überreagiert. „Warum solltest du nicht können?“</p>
<p>Streicher versteckt das Gesicht in den Händen. „W-wegen… ich... ich habe doch gar kein Geld!“</p>
<p>Nun dreht sich Schiller wieder schnell herum und macht große Augen.</p>
<p>Das hatte er nicht bedacht.</p>
<p>Und Streicher scheinbar auch nicht, bis zu dem Moment, indem es ihm theoretisch wirklich möglich gewesen wäre.</p>
<p>Genau wie Schiller selbst, hat sein guter Freund es auch nicht gerade leicht mit seinen Finanzen, immerhin kam er ja auch aus einem Waisenhaus und hatte es sonst auch immer schwer gehabt… Diese Erkenntnis ist wahrlich herzzerbrechend. Der Anblick von diesem Talent, dass jetzt eine Chance gehabt hätte und jetzt am Boden zerstört ist, ist es noch viel mehr.</p>
<p>Erst weiß er gar nicht, was er jetzt tun soll und steht mit den Taschentüchern in der Hand betroffen da.</p>
<p>Körner fängt sich früher und zieht den Unglücklichen zurück in seine Arme. „Mach dir um das Geld keine Sorgen! Du kommst nach Wien! Und wenn es das letzte ist, um das ich mich kümmere!“</p>
<p>„A-aber Körner…“</p>
<p>„Kein aber! Ich leihe dir das Geld!“</p>
<p>Streicher zieht sich wieder aus den Armen heraus und schüttelt trotzig den Kopf.  „Ich werde es niemals zurückzahlen können!“</p>
<p>„Wenn du erstmal ein krasser Musiker bist, dann schon! Oh Streicher, es wird alles gut!“, Körner rüttelt ihn sogar leicht. „Glaub mal an dich!“</p>
<p>Streichers Gesicht wird etwas heller, aber er schaut immer noch unsicher. „Und was ist mit dem Zimmer…? Ich werde jetzt gerade niemanden zur Zwischenmiete finden… und ich will es nicht abgeben! Ich will bei euch bleiben!“</p>
<p>„Kein Problem, kein Problem! Schilling und ich teilen uns die Miete und wenn du wieder kommst ist alles noch beim Alten.“ Beide schauen plötzlich zu ihm rüber; ein Paar heller, ein Paar dunkler Augen. „Nicht wahr, Schilling? Das machen wir doch.“</p>
<p>„Das machen wir.“, pflichtet Schiller sofort bei.</p>
<p>„Wirklich?“</p>
<p>„Wirklich.“</p>
<p>Der Freund braucht noch einen Moment das alles zu realisieren, dann fängt er an zu lächeln, springt auf und kreischt leicht während er blind in die Arme des Rotlockigen springt. „Ich werde nach Wien gehen! Ich werde Vorlesungen bei Papa Haydn hören!!“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goethes Auftritt war einfach Fanservice für mich selbst XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kapitel 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: "Wenn sowas wie Godzilla ihn gleich angreift und er deswegen keine Skittles bekommt, dann würde er heute nicht nach hause gehen"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Es stellte sich heraus, dass es auch Papa Haydn sein sollte, der Streicher an seinem ersten Tag in der Universität begrüßen und herumführen würde, weshalb die Woche vor der Abreise eine besonders aufregende gewesen war. Für alle Beteiligten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zusammen waren die Freunde einkaufen gewesen, hatten gepackt und am letzten Abend bereiteten Schiller und Körner gemeinsam ein Lunchpaket für die Zugreise vor, während Streicher schon geschlafen hatte, weil alles wie immer erst viel zu spät angefangen wurde... Am Morgen waren sie zum Bahnhof gegangen und theatralisch wie es sich gehört, hatten die beiden Hinterbliebenen dem abfahrenden Zug mit Taschentüchern hinterher gewinkt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nun ist etwas Zeit vergangen und Schiller hat sich langsam daran gewöhnt, dass Streicher in der WG fehlt und dass er jetzt jeden Abend, wenn er schon im Bett liegt mit ihm schreibt und sich den aufregenden Tag berichten lässt. Dass er ihn bereits vermisst, ist dabei offensichtlich, denn wenn man es gewöhnt ist, sich jeden Tag mit dem anderen auszutauschen, schmerzt es viel mehr, wenn es ein unerwartetes Ende damit nimmt. Glücklicherweise ist ihm Körner noch erhalten, so dass sie immer noch fast jedes Wochenende etwas zusammen unternehmen und sich so über ihren Verlust hinweg trösten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten geblieben: Schiller schläft zu wenig, isst nur Dinge, die man nicht essen sollte und lernt halbherzig die Inhalte seines verhassten Studiums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An der Uni sieht das etwas anders aus, denn seit diesem seltsamen Gespräch hat er keinen Fuß mehr in die Fakultät der Geisteswissenschaften gesetzt und seine Freistunden fühlen sich jeher seltsam lang an.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aber das ist nicht seine größte Sorge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Streichers Abreise hat nicht nur diese persönliche Art von Folgen gehabt, sondern auch solche, die Schillers Finanzen erheblich zusetzen. Was er damals versprochen hatte zu tun, ist er eigentlich gar nicht fähig zu leisten, denn er lebt ja selbst am Rande der Existenz und kann unmöglich mehr für die Miete bezahlen. Wenn es besonders knapp aussieht, leiht er sich gewöhnlich etwas von Körner, aber dieser selbst muss nach zahllosen „Gönnungen“ etwas sparen, wie er selbst erzählte und von den Eltern konnte Schiller auch Nichts erwarten, weil man sich noch um seine ganzen Schwestern kümmern muss. Wie er sein Restgeld bis heute überhaupt sparen konnte, ist ihm ein Rätsel, genau wie es ihm gelingen könnte so bis zum Ende des Monats auszukommen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bei dem Gedanken steht er von seinem Schreibtisch, an dem er versucht hatte zu lernen, auf und läuft rüber in die Küche, um zu überprüfen, was er noch alles vorrätig hat und wie lange es wohl reichen könnte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Da Streicher ihm seine angebrochenen Reis- und Nudelpackungen überlassen hatte und auch sonst alles was von ihm noch im Kühlschrank geblieben ist vererbte, sieht es da ganz gut für Schiller aus und seufzend beruhigt er sich, dass es diesen Monat noch klappen wird, wenn nicht etwas dazwischen kommt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wenn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wenn, wenn, wenn…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halb beruhigt, halb beunruhigt kehrt er so zurück an seinen Tisch, legt jedoch die verhassten Unterlagen beiseite und widmet sich lieber wieder seinem aktuellen Geschreibsel zu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Da wird mir etwas gelingen</span>
  </em>
  <span>… das spürt er jetzt schon, und diese Energie ist es, die ihn dazu antreibt weiter durchzuarbeiten, ohne an Hunger oder Müdigkeit zu denken.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Was er am Morgen bereut, als er aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen wird, wie er da an seinem Laptop auf dem billigen Bürostuhl kauert und lange nicht ausmachen kann, von wo der Wecker kommt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er muss aufstehen, um an sein Handy zu kommen und in den ersten Sekunden ist ihm ganz schwindelig. Auch ist ihm kalt, obwohl die Heizung läuft, was für ihn die ersten schlimmen Anzeichen einer Erkältung sind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doch dafür ist keine Zeit- er muss sich schnell fertig machen, um nicht zu spät zu kommen, denn heute steht eine Laborübung an, die er nicht verpassen darf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicht weil die so wahnsinnig spannend oder interessant ist, auch nicht, weil Schiller so gerne zu diesen Übungen geht, sondern weil er sie schon einmal verpasst hatte und jetzt unbedingt nachholen muss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also lässt er Frühstück und Zähneputzen aus, klemmt sich seinen weißen Laborkittel unter den Arm und läuft wieder einen Apfel essend zur Bahn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ausnahmsweise ist er in Gedanken auch tatsächlich nur in seiner bevorstehenden Übung, statt bei weniger akademischen Texten, als er im Gang plötzlich eine Gestalt erblickt, mit der er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Goethe steht da wie eine Figur aus einem anderen Universum, die absolut nicht in die Gegend passt und einfach mit Bildbearbeitung eingefügt wurde. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Er hat hier nichts zu suchen, das ist klar. Warum bewegt Goethe sich also plötzlich hier und warum – Schiller bemerkt es erst jetzt – spricht er mit Professor Abel? Was soll das? Ausgerechnet der einzige Dozent, in dessen Gunst er steht, weil sie beide sich gerne und gut über Philosophie unterhalten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leichte Panik ergreift ihn und er kommt den beiden Männern näher, weil er spürt, dass es um ihn geht.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Die beiden Lehrenden schauen auf, der Professor streckt seine Hand nach Schiller aus, um auf ihn zu deuten. „Da ist er ja. Sein Name ist Schiller“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Schiller? Nicht „Korn“ oder dergleichen?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dem Blonden treibt es die Röte in das Gesicht und er erstarrt förmlich. Doch Abel bemerkt es nicht und lacht leicht. „Also das wäre mir ja neu!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Professor.“ Goethe wirft nur noch einen letzten Blick zurück, ein leises Grinsen im Gesicht, wendet sich dann ab und geht in die andere Richtung. Ihre Augen haben sich für eine kurze Sekunde getroffen, so dass es unbestreitbar ist, dass sie sich gegenseitig gesehen haben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erschrocken kommt Schiller erst jetzt richtig an und schaut zu seinem alternden Lehrer auf, doch der zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie seltsam, ich habe noch nie zuvor mit diesem Mann gesprochen. Was haben Sie denn miteinander zu tun?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Nichts. Wirklich gar nichts.“   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eigentlich ist diese kurze Begegnung unbedeutend gewesen, aber doch genug, um Schiller verrückt zu machen. Die Gedanken kreisen nur mehr und in einer Sekunde verurteilt er sich zu viel darüber nachzudenken, in der nächsten sieht er aber ein, dass er allen Grund dazu hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immerhin hatte Goethe ihn mehrmals angeboten, sich für besondere Dienste bezahlen zu lassen. Von ihm selbst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Und jetzt kannte ausgerechnet der Typ seinen Namen! Er hatte mit Konsequenzen gedroht und wo Schiller erst Nichts darauf gegeben hatte, sieht er nun, dass er das wohl doch hätte ernstnehmen müssen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wie peinlich es sein würde, wenn jemals herauskäme, dass er sich in solchen Kreisen herumgetrieben hat… was ja eigentlich nicht so ist!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Körner hat damit angefangen. Ohne ihn wäre das nie passiert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schnaufend schüttelt Schiller da aber den Kopf. Darüber braucht er gar nicht nachzudenken, denn sein Freund hatte sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt – generell war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für Schuldzuweisungen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leider hat er diese Erkenntnis viel zu spät: Goethe alleine ekelt ihn schon genug an, dann noch der Anblick dem sich ihm in der Übung beim Sezieren bietet- beides bringt ihn zum Brechen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So kommt es, dass Friedrich Schiller keine ganze Stunde später wieder im Bus sitzt, sich an das Fenster lehnt und neben sich in einer Aldi-Plastiktüte seinen angekotzten Kittel liegen hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beim Aussteigen spürt er deutlich, dass er wie häufig nach dem Erbrechen noch ganz schwach und unwohl ist, aber trotzdem trägt er sich die Straße entlang und die Treppen hoch zu seiner WG.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glücklicherweise ist Körner nicht da und so schmiedet Schiller den Plan, das Zeug schnell in die Waschmaschine zu werfen und duschen zu gehen, so dass rechtzeitig alle Beweise vernichtet sind und ihm diese Peinlichkeit erspart bleibt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Körner würde ihn sicher die ganze Woche damit aufziehen, da ist er sich sicher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zielstrebig setzt er seinen Plan in die Tat um und als er aus der Dusche kommt, erreicht ihn eine Mail seines Professors, in der er sich nach Schillers Wohlbefinden erkundigt und ihm anbietet, morgen die Übung wiederholen zu können – das sei jedoch die letzte Möglichkeit und sollte nicht groß weitererzählt werden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Da ihm seine Noten nicht ganz egal sind, erleichtert es Schiller sehr, in diesem Ton antwortet er dankend und nimmt sich vor alles fertig zu machen, damit morgen nichts mehr schief laufen könnte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Als erstes widmet er sich da seinem Kittel, den er extra heiß gewaschen hatte und nun zum Trocknen aufhängen möchte – doch das Glück steht bereits jetzt schon nicht auf einer Seite. Die kleine Tür der Waschmaschine klemmt dermaßen, dass er sie nicht einmal einen Spalt weit aufbekommt. Zuerst skeptisch, dann wütend, versucht es der Student weiter. Nach einigen Versuchen setzt er sich – nur im Handtuch, auf den Boden und versucht es mit Gewalt. 10 Sekunden später hält er den Griff der Maschine in der Hand, jedoch lose und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schiller starrt das Ding einen Moment lang an, ehe ihn mehr Panik einnimmt und er anfängt an der Tür wie von Sinnen zu ziehen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Durch das gebogene Plexiglas der Tür schaut der nasse, weiße Kittel traurig zu ihm herüber und hoffnungslos und immer weniger zuversichtlich beginnt er die letzten Versuche irgendwie ranzukommen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Als die Nägel ihm schon alle eingebrochen sind und die Handflächen schmerzen, steht Schiller dann endlich auf und versucht seine Mitbewohner zu erreichen, sogar Streicher ruft er an, nachdem Körner sich nicht meldet. Vergeblich.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im Kopf spielt er einige Szenarien durch- die meisten enden damit, dass die Waschmaschine nicht früh genug geöffnet wird und er die Übung morgen wieder nicht antreten kann.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Der Entschluss ist schnell gefasst: das Risiko ist hoch, genau wie die Verzweiflung und ein neuer Kittel muss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuerst zieht der Student sich dafür an und versucht seine nassen Locken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein genervtes Seufzen kommt dabei dauerhaft hervor und wie vom Pech verfolgt, muss sich Schiller beeilen, um noch vor Ladenschluss bei der Universität zu sein, denn ein anderer Ort an dem er so etwas erwerben könnte, kommt ihm nicht in den Sinn. Beinahe würde er ja an eine Verschwörung gegen sich glauben, aber Tage in denen er nichts als Pech hat, kommen doch häufig genug vor. So ist das in dem Leben eines Friedrich Schillers nun mal, daran muss man sich gewöhnen, wenn man er ist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ausnahmsweise passiert jedoch nicht viel auf seinem Weg, so dass er 15 Minuten vor Schluss ankommt und zielstrebig zu den Kitteln und Hoodies, die alle das Logo der Universität tragen, marschiert. Der Kassierer verdreht die Augen, doch während Schiller sucht, hört er an dem Klingeln der Glocke an der Tür, dass er nicht der letzte Kunde ist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wenigstens das.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Der Blonde streicht sich die Haare nach hinten und sucht zwischen all der weißen Kleidung immer hektischer nach seiner Größe, die er aber nicht zu finden vermag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Das kann doch jetzt nicht auch …?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Gibt es noch andere Größen??“, fragt er und dreht sich hektisch dabei nach dem Kassierer um, dann keucht er auf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goethe ist der andere Kunde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warum immer dieser Mann?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es ist fast niemand mehr in der Uni, und ausgerechnet dieser Herr kommt jetzt hier herein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ihre Blicke treffen sich wieder, Goethe grinst leicht- Seine Lippen bewegen sich tonlos, Schiller hört beinahe wie er „Na sowas“ sagt mit seiner schrecklich weichen Stimme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Mh, ne. Das sind alle. Aber das wird Ihnen schon passen.“, meldet der Kassierer grummelig und verlegen dreht Schiller sich schnell wieder herum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was ist gerade das Schlimmste an dieser Situation? Der Zeitdruck? Der Kittel? Dr. Ich-kann-Ihr-Daddy-sein-wenn-Sie-Geld-brauchen-aber-legen-Sie-sich-bloß-nicht-mit-mir-an-sonst-mache-ich-Sie-alle-und-ich-kenne-nun-immerhin-Ihren-Namen Goethe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Die Antwort liegt auf der Hand, aber er versucht wenigstens den letzten Grund zu ignorieren und probiert so den größtmöglichen Kittel an.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klamotten für ihn zu finden ist immer eine Qual. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er in ihnen nicht total dämlich aussieht liegt nach Erfahrung bei 10%. Grund dafür ist seine ewig lange Gestalt, die gleichzeitig so schmal und mager ist, dass man ihn durch die roten Haare manchmal mit einem Leuchtturm vergleicht. Meistens endet es damit, dass die Sachen ihm entweder viel zu weit, oder viel zu kurz sind. So auch der Kittel, die Ärmel reichen ihm bis etwas über die Ellenbogen und von der Länge her fehlt auch einiges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schiller dreht sich herum um in den Spiegel zu blicken und bemerkt dabei, wie die beiden Männer ihn anschauen. Goethe lacht sogar dreist, was den Studenten dazu bringt zu erröten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Jungchen. Ich möchte jetzt schließen. Kauf den Fusel lieber einfach.“, ungeduldig greift der Ladenverkäufer nach Zigaretten auf dem Tisch und zieht sich schon eine aus der Schachtel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hat Schiller irgendeine andere Wahl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eher nicht…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So schlüpft er aus dem Kittel und legt ihn auf die Verkaufstheke, zum Bezahlen muss er sich neben Goethe stellen, der alles amüsiert beobachtet, als sei er in einer Komödie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peinlicherweise fehlt ihm dann ein kleiner Betrag, den er mühselig aus seinen Münzen zählen muss. Man kann sich vorstellen, dass die beiden gaffenden Männer dabei keine Hilfe sind, so dass der arme Student schließlich auch alles fallen lässt und seine paar Cents aufsammeln muss. Mit sehr roten Wangen richtet er sich auf und legt sein ganzes derzeitiges Vermögen dar ohne von neuem abgezählt zu haben. „Wird schon passen!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Als der Kerl nickt, greift Schiller nach dem Kittel und stürmt beinahe aus dem Laden, an der Tür bleibt er dann jedoch stehen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Ach! Herr Schöller…“, wurde er aufgehalten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man hätte auch einfach weitergehen können. Aber nicht er:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Das heißt Schiller.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goethe ging mit ihm heraus und einige Schritte weiter – ohne etwas gekauft zu haben, nur um das mal zu erwähnen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Verzeihung.“, ein leichtes Schmunzeln ist zu hören. „Aber naja, mir scheint es, als wären Sie etwas in einer schlechten Lage… Brauchen Sie vielleicht ein wenig Hilfe?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Überraschenderweise ist Schiller nicht so wütend wie beim letzten Mal, vielleicht weil er schon ein bisschen damit gerechnet hat. Sofort ist er bereit zu kontern und öffnet den Mund, doch der Dr. kommt ihm zuvor. „Ich weiß, ich weiß- ihre Würde und dergleichen, ja ja.“, er nickt anerkennend. „Das fand ich sehr amüsant. Ich wollte es nur mal erwähnen. Damit sie es nicht vergessen.“, dann setzt er dazu an Schillers Schulter zu tätscheln, doch der tritt sofort beiseite, schaut ihn noch einmal kurz an und geht dann kommentarlos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Als ob er das vergessen würde. Als ob er das jetzt noch könnte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es fängt an zu schneien, während er seinen Weg geht. Der allererste Schnee des Jahres und ausgerechnet jetzt muss er eintreffen. Winter bedeutet für Schiller immer Krankheit und Heizkosten, aber eigentlich mag er ansonsten diese Zeit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gerne hätte er jetzt an Weihnachten oder Schlittenfahren gedacht, doch die sorgenvollen Gedanken nehmen Überhand und verdrängen jede Freude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuvor hatte er alles falsch eingeschätzt, genau jetzt gerade in diesem kleinen Laden mit Goethe im Nacken war ihm klar geworden, dass er Probleme hat. Richtige Probleme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Für diesen Kittel musste er sein ganzes Geld ausgegeben, im Portemonnaie hat er nicht einmal mehr eine Münze nach der ganzen Sache und die Scheine hatte er ja erst aus seinem Ersparten nehmen müssen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es sind noch mehr als 10 Tage, doch für diesen Monat hat er nichts mehr. Kein Geld und sonst auch nichts was reichen würde. Kein Wasser, kein Pesto für seine Nudeln, nichts um ihn lange genug über Wasser halten zu können.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niemals hat er es so deutlich vor Augen gesehen wie eben in diesem Moment. Nicht nur das – einfach alles scheint mit einem Mal klarer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wie konnte er all die Zeit über immer ignoriert haben, dass er sich jeden Monat verschuldet? Dass er ohne die Hilfe von Körner schon lange sein kleines WG-Zimmer nicht hätte halten können? Dass er schon zwei verschiedene Studentenjobs hatte, aber beide male gekündigt wurde, weil er immer zu krank ist um zu kommen? Wenn das jetzt schon so geht, wie soll er sein Leben jemals auf die Reihe kriegen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er gesteht sich ein, etwas zu dramatisch zu sein, aber auf seine aktuelle Situation bezogen… Die Überlegung kommt auf, ob er nicht einfach Goethes Angebot hätte annehmen sollen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Würdevoll wird es für ihn nicht mehr ausgehen, und wenn er jetzt alles zu Ende gehen lässt, waren seine Bemühungen im Studium umsonst gewesen und er hätte gar keinen Anhaltspunkt mehr… Wenn er zu Goethe geht, triumphiert der Alte, aber Geld wäre sicher leicht verdient und alles könnte wie gewohnt weiter gehen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wer würde schon davon erfahren? Schiller sagt es niemandem und Goethe sicher auch nicht. Wäre ja auch sehr schlecht für seinen Ruf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immer mehr wird alles von pulverartigem Weiß bedeckt und die Luft scheint fühlbar an Temperatur zu verlieren…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuhause angekommen hat Schiller einige Schneeflocken im Haar und Verzweiflung in den Augen. Sofort bemerkt er aber, dass etwas anders ist – nicht mit dem Schnee, sondern mit der Wohnung. Schon der Flur ist ausgelegt mit roten Blütenblättern und einigen Teelichtern. Aus der Küche kommt klassische Musik, die Schiller, nach zahlreichen Lehrstunden der Musikgeschichte von Streicher, als romantisch einstufen kann – vielleicht ja Chopin? - so gut kennt er sich da auch nicht aus…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedenfalls ist das alles Grund genug sich nur langsam voran zu schleichen und in die Küche zu schauen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Körner sitzt da zusammen mit seiner Freundin Minna am Tisch, sie unterhalten sich kichernd und halten sich an einer Hand beim Spaghetti essen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schiller hat nur Zeit um zweimal zu blinzeln, als er auch schon entdeckt wird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Eh, Schilling!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Ja- eh…“, es ist ihm schrecklich unangenehm hier herein geplatzt zu sein. Nicht wegen der beiden, sondern weil alle Hinweise darauf deuten, dass Körner sich wirklich bemüht hat. Schon alleine wie der Raum hier ausschaut – mit einigen Kerzen mehr und Blumen mit allem Drum und Dran. Aber jetzt war er hier und er versucht möglichst nicht die Stimmung zu kitten: „…Hi.“, dazu ein Lächeln.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minna dreht sich herum und grinst. „Hallo Friedrich!“ Sie und er kennen sich seit dem ersten Tag und sie ist ein liebes Mädchen. Schiller ist ziemlich davon überzeugt, dass die beiden eines Tages heiraten werden, etwas anderes kann er sich nicht vorstelle. War heute vielleicht ein Jahrestag?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Körner steht auf und kommt zu Schiller rüber, dabei hält er kurz an, küsst seine Freundin auf die Stirn, säuselt ihr etwas zu das wie „nur kurz“ klingt und kommt mit seinem Freund in den Flur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schiller winkt noch kurz und wendet sich dann dem anderen zu. „Das tut mir voll leid ey, ich wusste von nichts!“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Nicht schlimm, nicht schlimm, war auch eher spontan.“, beide flüstern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Aber könntest du vielleicht etwas raus gehen? Wir… na ja… du weißt schon…“, damit wirft er einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinem Schlafzimmer. „Mir wäre es angenehmer, wenn du gerade…. Nicht zu hause wärst…“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Oh!“, wieder blinzelt Schiller zweimal. „Ja klar, das verstehe ich…“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Danke Kumpel!“, Körner legt die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn kurz, der Blonde klopft ihm auf dem Rücken. „Zwei Stunden wären super!“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Als Schiller dann schon genau so wie er gekommen war, wieder draußen steht, verrät ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass es schon fast neun ist und er bis zur vollendeten Nacht warten muss, bis er wieder nach hause kommen kann.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unschlüssig, weil er kein Geld mehr in der Tasche hat, mit dem er sich ein Gläschen billigen Fusels in einer komischen Bar hätte kaufen können, läuft er seine Straße entlang und schaut den hellen, weißen Flocken Schnees beim Fallen zu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es dauert nicht lange und er zittert auch schon. Leider hat Schiller nicht viel nachgedacht und sich keine Jacke oder dergleichen angezogen, weshalb er sich den Kittel, den er gerade gekauft hat, überwerfen muss um nicht zu erfrieren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nachdem ihm dann wiederholt zwielichtige Leute begegnet sind, die nicht nur so an sich eher komisch erscheinen, sondern Schiller jetzt auch noch mustern, als wäre er der Seltsame, entscheidet er sich die Ortschaft zu wechseln. Die Gegend hat nichts wirklich Schönes zu bieten, von billigen Wohnungen abgesehen und einer guten Bahnverbindung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So kommt es, dass Schiller auch gleich in die nächste Straßenbahn hüpfen kann und geübt nach dem günstigsten Platz sucht. Zum Park möchte er, wenn er schon so lange in der Kälte spazieren soll, und der Weg dahin ist etwas länger. Als er aber eine Münze an einem Platz liegen sieht, ist seine Wahl schnell getroffen und er setzt sich eilig während er auch das Geld nimmt und sich daran freut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wenigstens etwas! Nicht viel, aber immerhin einen Schokoriegel kann man sich davon kaufen!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fast schon fühlt es sich lächerlich an, über so etwas zu grinsen, aber angesichts der Tatsache wie er gerade da hockt und warten muss bis sein Mitbewohner und Freund fertig ist mit Liebe machen, doch ganz verständlich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Das Glück währt nicht lange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es ist Schillers Verhängnis, dass er zu lange aus dem Fenster schaut und deswegen nicht mitbekommt, dass an einer zentralen Haltestelle, eine Fahrkartenkontrolleurin einsteigt. Eigentlich wurde er auch noch nie wirklich kontrolliert, weshalb er die Person vielleicht auch einfach nicht erkannt hätte, wenn sie nicht plötzlich vor ihm stehen würde und mit den Augen rollt, wenn er seine Taschen zu durchkämmen beginnt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natürlich ist sein Studentenausweis in seiner Jacke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Und wo ist seine Jacke?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicht bei ihm, sonst würde er nicht so frieren wie ein Idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Ich eh… habe meinen Ausweis nicht dabei, aber ich bin hier Student.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Als Sie dann sagt „Und weil Sie Student sind, müssen Sie sich nicht ausweisen?“ weiß er einfach schon, dass sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen wird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er versucht zu diskutieren, zu erklären und zu bitten, aber an der nächsten Haltestelle steht er schon wieder im Schnee und fragt sich ernsthaft, wie er nicht gerade wenig Geld zusammen bekommen soll, das er nun fürs Schwarzfahren demnächst zahlen soll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Von einer Katastrophe direkt in die nächste!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wie er da traurig und alleine herum läuft ist ihm nach Weinen zumute, so sehr bricht alles gerade auf einmal über ihn zusammen. Das was ihm Angst macht ist der Gedanke an das, was als nächstes kommt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Einige Kinder laufen an ihm vorbei und versuchen nicht mal ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, zwei von den Gören zeigen sogar auf ihn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In seinem Leben wurde Schiller nur schon oft genug ausgelacht, eigentlich schon seit immer, er hat jetzt wirklich genug davon und beißt die Zähne zusammen um die Kleinen nicht anzuschreien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Für sie muss er wie ein verrückter Professor wirken, der wie Dr. Frankenstein noch frisch in Behandlungskleidung auf die Straße rennt und vor seiner Kreatur flüchtet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurz denkt Schiller, dass ihm das lieber wäre. Frankenstein hatte immerhin eine Ahnung von dem was er tut und kotzt sich nicht selbst an beim Arbeiten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Die Kälte macht ihn ganz steif und er fröstelt stark. Die Hände gräbt er deswegen tief in seine Taschen und läuft dabei weiter zunächst verloren umher. Vielleicht sollte er sich lieber auf den Weg nachhause machen. Die Bahn nimmt er sicher nicht mehr und Körner wird das schon verstehen. Wenn er gerade mitten dabei ist, wird er es nicht mal merken und Schiller hört einfach nicht zu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dann fühlt er die Münze, die er gerade gefunden hat und in derselben Sekunde streift sein Blick einen Süßigkeitenautomaten neben einer Haltestelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sein Geld reicht nur für eine mini kleine Packung Skittles, aber Schiller mag Skittles – sogar sehr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erst steht er da und schaut die Münze an, dann den Automaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es ist Vorahnung die ihn überkommt, immerhin erlebt er den ganzen Tag über schon nichts als nur Pech. Er trifft eine Entscheidung…. Wenn er die Skittles gleich in der Hand hält, dann will er glücklich sein und nachhause gehen, zwar in sein Verderben, aber es wird sich schon regeln… so, wie es sich immer schon geregelt hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was sollte schon passieren? Wenn sowas wie Godzilla ihn gleich angreift und er deswegen keine Skittles bekommt, dann würde er heute nicht nach hause gehen, sondern….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er versucht es. Das ist sowas wie eine Entscheidung fürs Leben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alles oder Nichts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Zuerst reibt er an der Münze, das hat sein Vater schon immer auf dem Rummel gemacht, wenn er ein Kuscheltier für ihn oder die Schwestern gewinnen wollte, denn das soll Glück bringen… dann wirft er die Münze rein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noch keine Spur von irgendeinem Monster. Auch keine Kinder mehr, die ihn auslachen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schiller atmet tief ein und aus, dann wählt er die Nummer für die Skittles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auch das ist geschafft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er lächelt fast schon schüchtern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was soll jetzt noch passieren?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Der Automat bewegt sich in seinem inneren und der Harken mit den Süßigkeiten fährt zurück. Er sieht es praktisch in Zeitlupe. Die Packung schwingt hin und her, doch sie fällt nicht herunter. Dann bewegt sich nichts mehr.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schiller blinzelt erstmal nur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bevor sein Geist verarbeitet hat, was ihm gerade passiert ist, überkommen ihn die Gefühle und er tritt gegen den Automaten. So sehr, sein Fuß tut ihm weh, doch es passiert nichts. Es würde auch nichts mehr passieren, bis er kein Geld mehr reinwerfen würde. Sie schwingen nicht mal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maßlose, bodenlose und mächtige Wut überkommt ihn. Er will schreien und weiter um sich schlagen, da ist es ihm auch egal, dass er sich nur weiter verletzt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er hasst alles! Er hasst die Menschen, den Automaten, er hasst Skittles und sich selbst!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Den Kittel um sich schlingend läuft er eilig weiter, mehr um den Schmerz in seinem Fuß zu betäuben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wie er mit sich selbst schon ausgemacht hat, geht er nicht nach hause. Zackige Schritte führen ihn ins nirgendwo, während er sein Handy herausholt und es wie in Trance bedient, bis ihm schließlich eine schmierige Stimme entgegen kommt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Er hört entwürdigendes Schmunzeln.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Herr Schöller?“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Ja.“, der Blonde bleibt stehen, sein Herz rast und alles spielt gerade verrückt. „Können Sie mich abholen?“ Sein eigener Atem ist so laut, dass er kurz fürchtet (oder hofft?), nichts verstehen zu können.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goethe antwortet nicht gleich, er scheint überrascht zu sein. „Ja, kann ich.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>„Gut… und es heißt Schiller. Mit i.“</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>